AlexIzzie storyline part 4
by trmix
Summary: A gunman endangers the Seattle Grace hospital, especially Alex Karev. Part 4 of AlexIzzie storyline!


Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I've just been so busy since New Years! Anyways, Happy New Year and enjoy this next part of my Alex/Izzie storyline.

(Izzie is searching through a filing cabinet. Olivia walks over)

Olivia: Hey, Izzie. How's Alex doing? I heard you got put on his case.

Izzie: Yup. He's doing fine, I guess.

Olivia: So, you told him you loved him, huh?

Izzie: Oh, geez! Does everyone know?! I swear I'm gonna kill George.

(Olivia's face drops)

Olivia: Oh no.

Izzie: What?

(Izzie spots what Olivia's looking at: a brown haired, blue eyed, guy just walked into the hospital.)

Izzie: Who's that?

Olivia: I guy I was dating. I broke it off last night and told him to leave me along but, apparently he didn't get the hint.

(The guy sees Olivia and runs over)

Guy: Olivia!

Olivia: Oh god, Jason. I told you it was over! Done!

Jason: It's that Alex isn't it!

(Izzie starts laughing)

Izzie: Seriously? You think Olivia is still into Alex?

Jason: That's all she talks about lately!

(Izzie's smile fades and she looks at Olivia)

Olive: Jason, leave.

(Jason yanks Olivia by the shoulders and shakes her)

Jason: NO!

(Dr. Shepard notices and rushed over)

Shepard: Hey! Is there a problem?

Jason: Yeah.

(Jason grabs Olivia, pulls out a gun, and points it to her head)

Jason: If I can't have her, no one can!

Olivia: Jason…stop…please don't hurt anyone…I'm sorry.

(Olivia is in tears)

Shepard: Now Jason, let's just calm down and be reasonable here. There are a bunch of innocent people in this hospital and you don't want to hurt them, so just put the gun down and we can settle this differently.

Jason: Shut up!

Shepard: I'm going to need to put this hospital in lock-down, just for the safety of our patients.

(Shepards slowly leans over to a red-emergency lever and pulls it, sounding off an alarm)

Jason: I don't give a damn about the rest of them. Where's Alex?!

Shepard: Who?

Olivia: No! Jason, no! Please!

Jason: Shut up, Olivia. Alex Karev! I know he's here somewhere, so give me the room number!

Izzie: (under her breath) Alex.

Shepard: Izzie, get out of here.

(Izzie is shocked and glued to the floor)

Shepard: Go!

(Izzie runs down the hallway until she finds Alex's room and she bolts insie, locking the door behind her)

Alex: Izzie?

Izzie: (out of breath and near tears) Alex…you have…to get out of here!

Alex: What? Izzie, what's going on?

Izzie: I can't explain right now. I just need to get you to a new room.

Alex: Why?

Izzie: Alex!

Alex: Alright, alright. Geez, you're scaring me.

Izzie: Come on.

(Izzie helps Alex out of bed and into the empty hallway)

Meanwhile…

Jason: Where is he, Shepard?!

Shepard: I told you, he left this morning.

Jason: That's bull! Now, get me his room number!

Shepard: Alright, but I'm telling ya, you're just wastin your time because he's not here.

(Shepard looks through the filing cabinet for Alex's folder)

Shepard: (under his breath) Come on, Izzie.

Meanwhile…

(Alex and Izzie are hiding in the bathroom since all the doors have been locked)

Alex: So, are you going to explain to me why-

(Izzie grabs Alex and hugs him)

Izzie: He can't find you.

(Alex pulls Izzie away and looks her in the eyes)

Alex: Izzie, what's going on? What are you talking about?

Izzie: I'm sorry that I yelled at you and that I ignored you this morning. I'll never do it again, I promise.

Alex: Izzie, I don't care about that right now. What I want to know is, why we're in the bathroom and why you're so upset.

Izzie: Olivia's ex…boyfriend…is here and…he…he…he

Alex: Shhhh, Izzie. Breathe. Breathe.

(Alex strokes Izzie's hair)

Izzie: He has a gun. He's looking for you Alex, but I won't let him find you. I won't.

Alex: Okay…okay…come here. Shhhhh.

(Alex wraps his arms around Izzie)

Hope ya'll liked it! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Don't worry, Alex's answer to Izzie's "I Love you" is just around the corner. I promise! Keep reviewing and commenting!

-trmix


End file.
